


The Word

by CaraLea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, blackout drunk, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLea/pseuds/CaraLea
Summary: Adam was gone now.  Granted they didn’t often have enough down time to just talk about whatever was between them, they certainly couldn’t deny there was something going on there.  Yang didn’t know what to call her relationship with Blake anymore.  “Friends” felt too shallow.  But what other word was there to describe them?  It felt too soon to call them any stronger word. Yet at that moment it didn’t matter what they were called.  No word could describe the feeling Yang felt as Blake sucked on her neck.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique. Looking to improve as a writer. Being more showing than telling

**The Word**

The Apple Dance Club was a rather popular establishment. One of the most popular in Atlas. Which is why on this particular night it was packed. The people flocked in after work hours to unwind to the rattling bass and intense music.

The smell of sweat was potent. Yang was secretly glad that FNKI had brought them here  _ because _ of that smell. It was a primal thing, the crush of warm bodies as they moved in sync with one another, the scent of alcohol and sweat and something low, unidentifiable. There was no other feeling like it in the world, and Yang was actually enjoying herself amongst the crush of people.

One of the best things about The Apple was the staff that went around offering drinks to the patrons. It was all going on FNKI’s tab anyway, so Yang helped herself to the refreshments they offered. Some of them were fruity, some bubbly, some a little of both. They came in these tiny glasses that Yang pounded back in one, swift gulp at a time.

Before long, a fog was beginning to enter her brain. That was one of the signs of a good night in the making. One too many a shot might dull the senses, but if you did it right, they sent the brain on overdrive. Sounds hammered in Yang’s brain, lights flashed. In many ways it was like her senses couldn’t keep up with her brain.

The first flash she saw a group of people dancing, their hands up in the air as they moved their hips to the music. She blinked and the scene changed. The masses had parted, giving her a clear view of the best sight in the world.

It was her partner, Blake. Blake was wearing a jumpsuit with  _ heels _ oh lords. Her body twisted in a dance move almost like she was dancing in slow motion just to mess with Yang.

_ Flash _

Blake’s hair fanned out as she shook her head. She had the stupidest grin on her face and Yang couldn’t resist a small giggle as the cuteness of that grin, so happy, so real, overwhelmed her a little bit.

_ Flash _

Blake was shaking her booty  _ oh gods _ as the music took a turn, its bass plunging ever deeper. She still had that shit-eating grin on her face, though, and she laughed as if something funny had happened though Yang couldn’t tell what. Her eyes flashed in Yang’s direction, an invitation of smoldering amber.

Another staffer was walking past with a tray of Yang didn’t know what but she grabbed one anyay and threw it back in an instant. It burned in her throat and lit her cheeks. She was blushing, she had to be blushing. Without even acknowledging the staffer she put the glass back on his tray and walked towards her partner, unable to take her eyes off of Blake’s as she approached. Blake seemed to be expecting her. Her partner turned her body still in a dancing motion, though she slowed as Yang approached, and her eyes looked Yang up and down in a way that  _ had _ to be illegal.

Yang stopped just in front of her partner, unable to stop staring into Blake’s amber eyes.

…

The bathroom door slammed open upon contact with Yang’s back. Yang hardly noticed this. All she could think about was the taste on her tongue of Blake’s mouth, of the way her partner’s teeth nipped playfully at her lips. They were both panting, moving in sync with one another. Where Blake inhaled, Yang exhaled. She had always thought of her partner as the calm, while Yang herself was the storm. A firestorm. But today Blake was just as hot as Yang, her movements not quite frenzied, but purposeful and almost desperate.

Out of nowhere Blake put her hands on Yang’s shoulder and shoved,  _ hard _ . Yang stumbled backwards, her arms flailing out. It wasn’t long though until she felt a wall slam into her back, knocking whatever air she’d managed to suck in right out of her lungs. Yang stared, stunned, at her partner. It was so unlike Blake to take the offense like this. No that fiendish look in her eyes was so unlike Blake and for once, Yang wasn’t like Yang. She was still for a moment, trying to take in this new side of Blake through the fog in her brain. It was such a sweet moment, such an important thing that Yang couldn’t help but appreciate Blake’s smoldering look that would absolutely  _ kill _ a lesser being.

Yang was no lesser being.

Then Blake had caught up to her, first with her mouth and then with her hands, running along Yang’s neck in a way that made her hairs stand up. The exhilaration overtook Yang. Her hands came up as if moving on their own. Her fingers wove through Blake’s short hair that Yang absolutely  _ loved _ . Her fingers curled into a fist, simultaneously tugging at her partner’s hair and at the same time locking their faces together.

This was so surreal. Yang had known since  _ Beacon _ gods-damn that Blake was certainly an eye catcher. It wasn’t until she’d seen her partner pinned to the floor by a sword, blood not yet leaking from the wound that her aura struggled to heal quick enough to prevent permanent damage that Yang had realized just how deep down the rabbit hole she’d gone when it came to her feelings for Blake. And then afterwards, when Blake was gone and Yang was heartbroken, there was almost no way to explore those thoughts. She’d only just realized how deeply she cared for her partner and then she had no partner at all, so quickly. Too quickly.

She didn’t want to remember how desperate she’d been to forget that revelation. She’d been so sure that she would never see Blake again. That moment at Haven where they’d briefly made eye contact so many emotions had filled Yang that she didn’t know where to begin processing them. Not that she’d had time at that moment. And after...well part of her still wanted to be hurt. If she acknowledged that she was actually  _ happy _ to see Blake, that would undermine all the hurt she’d felt for so long, and Yang just wasn’t ready to let that go so easily.

But she  _ had _ . It was so stupid but she honestly couldn’t hold on to her anger when she was just so  _ happy _ to see Blake again. The rest of it be damned, Blake was  _ there _ and that just happened to be enough.

Their adventures from there had brought them ever closer than Yang before had dared to dream. Only now she tread this ground carefully. Blake was...flighty. There was no rekindling what Yang had felt before. And with Adam still out there Yang knew that any chance at remodeling whatever relationship she’d had with Blake was indefinitely put on hold.

But Adam was gone now. Granted they didn’t often have enough down time to just  _ talk _ about whatever was between them, they certainly couldn’t deny there was something going on there. Yang didn’t know what to call her relationship with Blake anymore. “Friends” felt too shallow. But what other word was there to describe them? It felt too soon to call them any stronger word.

Yet at that moment it didn’t matter what they were called. No word could describe the feeling Yang felt as Blake sucked on her neck. It was just under Yang’s ear, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning ever so slightly as Blake’s hands termored against her chest, slid around towards her back, so lightly on Yang’s skin that she shuddered.

Blake’s hands moved down to her hips, pushing Yang into the wall behind her. The two broke contact as Blake pulled back, looking up into Yang’s eyes with that primal ferocity that Yang couldn’t get enough of. Then their lips were together again, but Yang could only concentrate on Blake’s hands. They had slipped under the hem of her shirt. Her cold fingertips trailed lightly on Yang’s skin, leaving a tingle in their wake.

Slowly, steadily, Blake’s hands made their way up Yang’s back. Yang gasped as Blake touched her shoulder blades, shuddered when they gripped her waist. Only when she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer did Blake change course. For a moment her fingers struggled awkwardly against Yang’s bra strap.

In a moment things changed. Before they were practically sucking each other’s mouths off. Now they were pawing at each other heavily, trying to remove articles of clothing as quickly as possible, no matter how sloppy. Blake fueled the efforts by maniacally ripping Yang’s shirt off of her body the moment she found the zipper.

It was a whirlwind of activity, between the heavy kissing and the pauses just long enough to remove their shirts each. Yang whined as Blake’s hands began heartily massaging her chest. Yang wasn’t stupid. She knew she was top heavy. Sometimes it made her back ache. The relief from Blake’s hands were tempered only by the pleasure it brought her.

The lights were blurry. Everything sounded so far away. Yang’s fingers fanned through Blake’s hair again as they parted, Blake looking at her coily. She was talking, but Yang couldn’t understand what she was saying. It didn’t matter just so long as that kittenish smile didn’t leave her face.

Blake was kneeling, her kisses trailing down. Her hands pressed into Yang’s hips. It was so good. It was unreal.

Everything went black.

…

With a snort Yang shot up in bed, looking around wildly. An alarm was going off somewhere. It took her a moment but eventually she recognized the loud klaxon siren that Weiss woke up to regularly.

“Weiss,” she groaned. “Turn it off.”

At first there was no answer, and then her sheet was violently ripped away from her, causing Yang to shout in protest against the sudden onslaught of cold. Weiss was completely unphased. “Get up,” she grunted  _ before _ going to retrieve her alarm.

With a sigh, Yang pressed her head back into the pillow. Her brain pounded against her skull. She must have drank too much last night. Vainly she tried to remember the night before. What had she done? She’d gone to Apples with FNKI and...it was those damn staffers, Yang silently cursed to herself. They were the ones who brought around trays of alcohol just waiting to be drank. Not to mention FNKI who offered to pay almost every time.

Stiffly, Yang got up. Her entire body ached. She didn’t normally like morning showers but today it was absolutely a necessity. Ruby was already awake, hopping on one foot as she struggled into her boots. Princess on the other hand was combing her hair. Who combed their hair anymore?

Blake was nowhere to be seen.

A little put out that her partner had not waited for her like usual, Yang padded into the bathroom to begin her shower. First she brushed her teeth, hoping the mouthwash would cover whatever morning breath she’d acquired overnight. Then she stripped herself naked, tossing her clothes in a lump in the corner. Weiss hated when she did that.

As she turned to go into the already steaming water, Yang caught sight of herself in the mirror. There were deep bruises along her neck and collarbone. Shock made Yang freeze. What on Remnant had happened to her? The longer she looked, the worse it seemed. There were more bruises on her waistband, and her lip was split. Had she gotten into a fight while she was blacked out the night prior?

Disconcerted, Yang stepped into the shower with less enthusiasm than before. The hot water felt good on her body, but did little to soothe her frazzled nerves. It wasn’t too much to say that she was a little disturbed by this development. Everything from last night was fuzzy, hard to recall. But Yang tried anyway. While the water splashed down her shoulder blades and spine, she pressed her head into the glass of the shower and tried to remember.

It was hazy, but there. She could still see the lights flashing in her mind, and the music pounded in her chest. She remembered dancing, and drinking. And then…

_ A glint of amber in the darkness of the dance floor. _

She could remember seeing something that had stirred in her a powerful emotion. Something that even now as she recalled it without knowing for sure what it was still made her breath hitch in her throat.

_ Heavy breathing. She could feel her chest heave as she fought to keep up with the amount of air her body needed. _

Yang took a deep breath, putting her hand on her stomach, which did nothing to ease the nausea that was brewing but calmed her nerves a little bit.

_ She was in the bathroom. Her head smacked the wall she was propped against. Something was going on. Something hot and heavy and passionate and Yang could not contain her voice any longer. “Blake,” she breathed. _

Yang snapped back to the present, her eyes opening wide enough to get some water in them. Her body was still worn from the night before. In fact it felt a little like menstrual cramps. And yet she knew exactly what her body had been feeling that night before.

Had….had she had sex with  _ Blake _ ?

All at once the realization hit her like a blast of icy water. Or maybe Weiss had turned off the water heater again to hurry Yang out of the only bathroom the four girls shared. She had seen Blake on the dance floor. Her partner had been dancing and smiling and seemed so...happy. And Yang had been so nervous to approach her which just wasn’t like Yang, not even drunk.

They had somehow ended up in the bathroom and

_ Blake’s head was between her legs. She was doing some kitten licks with that ridiculous tongue of hers and her fingers were doing something and it felt too good. Yang threw her head back, smacking it against the wall she was propped against. It was too much, too much emotion, too much passion. She couldn’t contain her voice any longer. “Fuck!” she moaned. “Blake.” _

No fucking way. Yang had to have been spiked because no fucking  _ way _ did she have sex with  _ Blake _ last night.

Someone pounded on the door, making Yang jump. “You better be almost finished in there!” Weiss’s voice shouted through the door. She sounded upset. “I’ve got to brush my teeth before we go!”

Scrambling to get out of there as fast as possible, Yang turned the water off without finishing her scrub. She threw on her huntress uniform and quickly ran a brush through her hair, all to the tune of Weiss’s complaining on the other side of the door.

At last she threw the door open to allow Princess access to her toothbrush. For some reason, Yang wasn’t quite able to meet Weiss’s gaze. “Here,” Yang came out a little sharper than she meant to. “It’s all yours.” Brushing past Weiss, Yang threw her towel over the chair at the desk and tossed her shower gear onto her bed.

She expected Weiss to huff at her, but she didn’t. She didn’t even enter the bathroom. Instead, she stood in the doorway, and Yang had a suspicion that Weiss was staring at her. “Is everything okay?” Weiss asked in almost a soft way. Yup, she was definitely staring. Yang was being too obvious.

_ Blake’s tongue was in her mouth and her fingers were within her. Yang shuddered at the most pleasurable feeling in the word. It radiated from her pelvis and made her digits tingle. _

Yang took a deep breath and looked at Weiss. “I’m fine.”

There was no way in nine hells that Yang convinced Weiss in any way, shape, or form that she was ‘fine’. Thankfully, Weiss seemed to understand that whatever it was, Yang didn’t want to talk about it. The Princess turned away with a simple nod, shutting the door behind her and taking over the lavatory.

Ruby was still sitting on her bunk, clearly waiting for Weiss before heading out to today’s missions. Yang could sense her sister’s stare as if Ruby had done that silver-eye thing she often did at the Grimm. However if Yang couldn’t even look at  _ Weiss _ there was no way she was facing Ruby. Not with the images of Blake’s shirtless body still in her mind and the feeling of those touches constantly making her blush.

“What’s up?” Ruby asked. Yang cursed the gods to oblivion for her sister’s perceptiveness. Yang had done everything growing up to help Ruby grow to be the person she was meant to be. At what point had her baby sister surpassed her? “I mean, what happened?” Ruby asked when Yang didn’t answer her initial question.

Nope. This was not happening. Yang was  _ not _ going to tell Ruby about her sexual escapades with Blake the previous nights. It not only wasn’t an option, it was a milestone in their relationship that Yang simply wasn’t willing to cross right now. Sure, she could talk to Ruby about those butterflies her sister got around cute boys or girls, but this was an entirely different matter.

There was no good answer to Ruby’s question. So instead Yang ignored her sister’s questions altogether. Ruby was not team leader for nothing, though. Her legendary stubbornness had led to many a row when they were children, and had only gotten worse with age and experience. It was what made her train until midnight some nights in primary school. Now it meant that once she made a decision, her mind was made up.

Which is why Yang was not surprised when Ruby stepped in front of her, making eye contact. She hated it when Ruby did that. It felt like her sister could read into her soul when looking into her eyes. There were no secrets between them here.

“Yang, are you okay?”

_ Blake’s fingers were within her. Her breath caught in her throat and she audibly gasped, so high pitched it was almost a moan. She could feel sweat dripping from her upper lip, not distracting her from Blake’s assured movement, but adding a sweet flavor to it. _

Yang took a deep breath, and broke eye contact. “I’m fine.” Not wanting to prolong this experience, whatever it was, Yang began to walk away. To her consternation Ruby let her go. Maybe her sister, in her growing maturity, realized that this was an uncomfortable topic for Yang. Whatever the reason, Yang was grateful.

The kitchen smelled like fried fish. Blake was cooking her lunch up on the stovetop. She must have done the breakfast dishes; there was a stack of pancakes on the countertop. Ren always cooked them up on Sundays, although Nora was not usually as kind as to leave some for everybody else.

This was Blake’s daily ritual: To get up out of bed, and then cook herself a tasty treat for the day. During training it was easy enough to step aside and scarf down a quick meal, but on days when they had  _ actual _ missions, it was not always possible to have a lunch hour. Blake’s favorite was tuna, but unfortunately that only ever came in a can anymore. Yang was perfectly okay with it, even liked the smell a little bit. Blake, however, was  _ extremely  _ picky about her fish. She wouldn’t touch the canned stuff with a ten foot pole.

“Morning!” Blake said cheerfully, flashing Yang a warm grin. Yang froze. She felt like she was on the brink of a large cliff. What did Blake remember about last night? Could she tell that Yang had absolutely no idea how to process this?

Whatever it was that Yang was fearing was going to happen didn’t. The only thing that happened is Blake finished cooking whatever it was she was making and she sat down at the table and began eating it. Her partner met Yang’s eyes. She made a confused gesture. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Deciding she’d rather not continue looking like an idiot, Yang went over and grabbed a stack of pancakes. When she was certain that Blake was not looking, Yang peeked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of her partner. Blake  _ wasn’t _ looking. Her nose was pressed into a book, absentmindedly forking her food. Yang watched until Blake turned a page, which was just enough to be sure that her partner was actually reading before turning back to her own meal.

Mixed berries, a cookie dough scoop of honey-butter, a dash of powdered sugar. The maple syrup- and not that fake shit that the stores sell in their generic brand, but the  _ real _ stuff- was in the fridge. Once Yang was satisfied with her plate, she sat down at the table, keeping one eye on her plate and one on her partner.

Blake was still reading. Yang actually watched her eyes move as they crossed the page of words. Her partner used her fork to cut another chunk of fish, then speared it and lifted it to her mouth. Yang watched her chew. Could Blake remember the taste of Yang? Did she recall using her tongue to push Yang into a bliss so intense she couldn’t fully remember it herself?

It brought Yang back to all of those  _ feelings _ she’d had. They’d already needed to talk about it. Yang had wanted to express those feelings, and was almost certain that Blake had had some feelings of her own to express. And after last night...well if ever there was a time to talk about it, it had to be now. If only Yang could find the courage.

And  _ still _ Blake kept on reading. It was like she was unaware that there was tension between the two of them. Frustrated at her partner’s lack of response, Yang stabbed her pancakes a little more vigorously than normal.

Ruby came in then, and Blake greeted her with an equally as cheerful “Morning!” as she’d given Yang. Her sister squealed at the sight of the remaining pancakes, and she rushed to get a plate together. Ruby was much simpler than Yang. She only put on strawberries instead of mixing the others in, and of  _ course _ she used way too much powdered sugar.

While her sister began digging into her breakfast, Yang couldn’t help but think again about the night before. She could remember it in patches. There was the  _ slamming of the door against her back. Heavy hands on her waist. A breath, or more, warming her lips. Panting. _

_ “Blake.” _

“So Blake,” Ruby said, interrupting Yang’s thoughts. “Did you have fun at the club last night?”

This was a trap. It was absolutely, undoubtedly a trap. Not that Ruby ever feigned concern. But she knew that Blake had been at the club  _ with Yang _ last night. Logically, whatever was going on with Yang, Blake would know about. If Yang wasn’t going to tell her, maybe Blake would.

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Yang was gripping the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. She didn’t think that Blake would tell Ruby anything even if she did remember. But such a direct question as that required an answer. What would Blake say? What signs, if any, would she give to indicate that she too remembered what they’d done last night?

Blake didn’t give any. She simply replied that she’d had fun the night before. For just a second Yang felt like she could breathe again. Until Ruby went on to ask, “What happened?”

THIS WAS IT! This was the question that Yang had been avoiding. There was no avoiding it now. Blake  _ had _ to answer this one. Which meant that she had to give away some hint that she knew what was going on.

Her partner’s cheeks flared with red. “Honestly, it’s all kind of a blurr,” she admitted. “I think I drank too much.”

That was her entire response. Blake didn’t so much as  _ glance _ at Yang.

Yang remained frozen, unable to summon the will to focus as Ruby steered the conversation into a new territory, talking about her own night. Blake must not remember what they had done. This was a  _ good _ thing, Yang reminded herself. It meant that their friendship could go on uninterrupted. That they could put off that much needed talk until they could find a spare moment to really sit and think about what word they wanted to choose to describe themselves. So why did Yang feel so disappointed?

Maybe she  _ wanted _ Blake to remember. Maybe she didn’t want to pretend anymore that she didn’t have feelings. Maybe she wanted to know if Blake had feelings too. Maybe a lot of things.

All that Yang knew right then and there was that whatever Ruby had just said must have been something funny, because Blake started laughing. It was that nose-scrunch laugh that she did, too. The one that made Yang smile and maybe it made her blush a little too. And it didn’t matter that they weren’t talking about last night or trying to come up with some fixed definition for what they were because it didn’t matter what they were called. Friends? More? There was no word to describe them and right here, right now...that’s okay.


End file.
